Not As It Seems
by CheeseyChicken
Summary: Tori and the gang are excited about going to China, but after some problems, they end up travelling all the way to New Zealand! Everything seems fine, that is until the gang find themselves lost! Fortunately, they happen to meet some people who agree to let them stay at the Shiba House. Will the gang find out about the power rangers? Please R&R!


**Hey! This is co-written with xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx :) It's a crossover between Power Rangers Samurai and Victorious. We'd like to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes before hand, So sorry. Please no hate, since this is my (CheeseyChicken) FIRST EVER FANFICTION. I'm a bit nervous. :P Anyway ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!**

**Warning!: Rated T for Swearing, Violence and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. Nope. We own nothing. But we like cheese! ^0^**

* * *

**~ Tori's POV- Friday, Hollywood Arts, Hollywood, California ~**

"And then I told my Grandma that I didn't- " Andre stopped when Robbie came running in with a **huge** grin, and was now staring at us. Me and the gang (minus Robbie) were talking and laughing about Andre's grandma, since Sikowitz was late to class...again, but stopped when Robbie came in. We all shared a look and went back to talking. I know it was kinda** rude **to do that, but for all we know he could be happy about shoes or ointment or something lame like that.

"What? Aren't you guys going to ask what I'm happy about?" Robbie asked, hurt evident in his tone.

"You got new ointment?" Cat asked with big brown eyes. So I'm not the **only** one. Good to know! I **bet** you he is!

"**Noooo**...pfft...maybe...ok yes! But that's not what I'm happy about. " Ha! Told you so!

"Your not happy that you won't have a itchy bum anymore?" Cat asked, confused. Sometimes I wonder what goes through her pretty little brain? Probably marshmallows and unicorns and pink stuff. I shuddered, I might be a little girly, but that does not mean I like the color pink! Well just a** little.**

Robbie shook his head and groaned before leaning in to whisper "You guys know about the **Power Rangers?**" We all said our own agreements. Who wouldn't know about them? Probably a baby or someone without a life.

"**Duh!** Who wouldn't know about the Power Rangers?" I asked.

"I don't. " I turned around to see Sinjin.

"You **don't** know about the Power Rangers?"

"Nope. " Meh. It would make sense since he's well **Sinjin** and he doesn't have a life.

"**Seriously?**" Beck asked, disbelief across his face.

"No! I was just **playing** with you guys! Haha! I fooled you guys **good! **Yeah!" He cheered as he skipped out of the room, but not before sniffing **my** hair, causing me to swat his face away. That kid is a** F-R-E-A-K! FREAK!**

"Anyway, what about the Power Rangers?" Jade asked.

Robbie sat down next to Cat. "Remember the trip that Sikowitz and the teachers were talking about?" We all nodded.

"Yeah. The trip to China. "Andre added.

"What about it?" Cat asked as Beck snatched **my** coffee and took a sip.

"Hey! That's **my** coffee!" I tried to snatch it back but he was too fast for me.

"Yeah Robbie what about it?" He asked, completely ignoring me as he took **another** sip.

I leaned back into my chair, crossed my arms and pouted. Beck smiled and held the coffee out to me. I looked at him for second before grabbing it with a smile, but it soon turned into a frown because it was almost empty. There was a only like two sips left! That** monster!**_ You mean that **good-looking** monster!_ **Shut up!**

"Well, I was coming out of the boys' bathroom when I heard Sikowitz and Helen talking. Apparently something happened and now we're not going to China. " Robbie explained and we all groaned.

"Aaaww! That's no fair! I was looking forward to going to China!" I whined.

"Yeah! I wanted to the Dragons!" Cat pouted. The sight in front of me, for some reason, reminded me of a 6 year old when his/her parent refused to give him/her ice cream.

"For once I agree with Vega. I wanted to go hiking on the Great Wall Of China!" Jade agreed and we both shared a small smile. Me and Jade had become somewhat friends after her and Beck broke up, though she does have a crush on Andre. She might deny it! But I know she's lying! Anyway, yeah, we still fight like cats and dogs but now it's more friendly and we just tease each other.

"This is terrible news so why were you happy? Do you not want to go to China?" Beck asked Robbie.

"Yeah man, if you're scared of the dragons, they don't bite" Andre joked and we all laughed, while Robbie glared at Andre. Well tried to because you know he's Robbie.

"No! I'm not scared! And I did want to go to China! It's just I'm excited about the place we're going to now!"

"Where are we going now?" Cat asked, eagerly.

"We're going to-"

"We're going to New Zealand!" Sikowitz' voice boomed as he climbed through the window.

"Aaaw! I was going to say that!" Robbie whined. I shook my head and turned around in my seat to face my favorite teacher.

"Too bad! Anyway, I know you guys were looking forward to go to China, but because of some problems, we couldn't. I know it's sad right? But don't worry because we're going to New Zealand! And like they say in Latin, **sedet ad remittendum nec LATEST!**" Sikowitz smiled.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"Sit back, relax and enjoy the trip!" Great, I'm going to have burst his bubble.

"Actually... what you said was different. If you were saying that, then you should have said **sedet ad remittendum suscipit frui!**. But you said **sedet ad remittendum nec LATEST!** " I explained.

"Oh!...Then what did I say?"

"Sit back, relax and...don't wear underwear." Everyone started cracking up and soon me and Sikowitz joined in.

"Ok! Ok! Now I want you pack your stuff because we're leaving tomorrow. So make sure you guys have everything and get to school on time, because if you're late, we're only waiting 5 minutes before making our way to the airport. Got it?" We all nodded. "Ok, and don't forget to have fun!" Just as he finished his sentence the bell rang. I got up and collected my stuff before walking out the classroom with Beck, the gang following behind us chatting animatedly about the trip. Aaahh! I can't wait! Two whole months without parents, Trina and just me and my friends!

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter! Sorry if it's a little rushed and for any grammar or spelling mistakes! We hope you liked it and please R&R! Thank you! **

**#Don'tWorryDon'tWorryHaveSomeCheeseyChickenCurry!**

**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou!**

**(h££$£y (h!(k£n AND ElLiE xOxO **


End file.
